Where Friendship ends and Love Begins
by Abbi-Rose
Summary: summarie is inside enjoy rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well I had a great idea that I could write a story about Rose and**** Dimitri being best friends. Rose is 16 so is Dimitri. The idea is that it is one Letter to a chapter… also it will include MSN conversations and the whole conversation will be a chapter… so here it is.**

To Dimitri

How are the holidays treating u, I'm in Denmark atm and I am so bored. In the last week since I wrote to you I have been to the Zoo, 2 theme parks and the beach. I am sun burnt and I'll send u a pic so that you can see and have a good laugh. Tomorrow we will be leaving for Hawaii and we will stay there for a week and then we will be home.

Mum says that if I play up again like I did today she will send me home, but that is what I want. I want to be home to spend time with you. I sucks that I had to go away so soon after my birthday. I had a great time too.

I cant wait til I get home… I miss you so much.

Love Rose

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it was short but I am going to start Dimitri's letter to Rose. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

**Thanks for reading **

Rose,

I miss you too, I can't wait until you come back, don't come home early though… I have a surprise that I need to finish off first. Also I have another job now too, I am working at the local Woolworths, also mom is sending me away to an Academy in Montana, it is so far away. But I don't leave for a few weeks after you come back. Mom recons that you will go there too, but I'll be finished school before u get there. We only have 3 years left stuck in the classroom… well at high school that is… then maybe I might go to collage. I can't believe that believe it. I miss you a lot. Maybe you should come home early… what did you do this time… for your mom to threat u with that? I am running out of things to say because I have been grounded for the last few days… Maybe I shouldn't have taken her best lipstick to Tasha, I know u don't like her but she is a great friend to me… mainly when you are not here. I think she likes me more than as friends. She is a few years older than us. I know u don't wanna hear bout Tasha but she is the reason the reason that I am grounded. What can I say she was going out and wanted to look nice… is that a crime.

I really do miss you Rose. I have something to tell you, well ask you, when you get home. You're my best fend

Love you Rose

Bye xoxo

**Remember to review and tell me what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww. I think that last chapter was cute. **

**I don't own VA, but I do own ****my thoughts and dreams**

Dimitri,

I miss you to, I had an idea that I could ask mum if I could go home early and she is buying me a ticket… I'll be home before the end of the week.

OMG I cant wait. I'll see you when I get home… I'm going to stay at your house… mom is talking to your mom as we speak.

BYE. Love you too

Rose

**Remember to Review… I'd love to hear what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I have decided to make it a story until a certain point **

**I don't own VA.**** But I do own Chris, my thoughts and dreams.**

**R POV**.

I got off the plane to see Dimitri waiting for me. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Dimka" I said using the nick name his family has given to him. "I missed you so much"

"Yes Roza" he said "I missed you too" then he surprised me by kissing my cheek.

"Lets go home" Janine my mum said

As we walked to the car Dimitri and I walked behind talking in hushed voices I told him about the guy I met over there, he didn't look to happy when I told him that I had slept with the guy.

"Dimka, don't worry, the guy was cute but he also kind of forced me to, he said that it would feel great… which it didn't, it hurt like hell. I don't think he knew what he was doing" I told him

"Roza, I really want to talk to you about" my phone rang interrupting him, I was going to leave it but I decided it could be important

"Hello" I say

"Hey babe" omg it was Chris, how am I going to tell Dimitri who it was.

"Rose, who is that?" Dimitri asked

"Chris I cant talk right now" I said, Dimitri gave me a funny look and I poked my tongue at him.

"Awww, babe I heard you left early" Chris said

"Awww, what a pity I so wanted to see you again" my voice was full of sarcasm "But mom wanted to go home early"

"Oh, ok" Chris said

"Anyway as I just said, I am busy" I told him and hung up.

"Rose" Dimitri said "that was rude"

"I didn't want to talk to him" I explained

"Oh, ok. How did he get your number?" Dimitri asked

"I actually don't know he was using my phone to call someone so maybe he called his mobile while I wasn't looking. I did hear his ring. Can we just forget about him now?" I said

"Yeah, I'd really like to go over there and punch his head in" Dimitri said. He was always protective of me.

"Hay, in your last email you said that your mom is sending you away to some Academy on Montana, maybe I could ask mom to send me there too" I suggested

"Yeah, that is a great idea, we could be in all the same classes" he said

I decided to kiss him then and there, I had had a crush on him for ages but I had never moved on it, it really surprised me when he kissed back and pulled me closer to him.

"Rose, Dimitri, come on" Janine called to us. We were just about to head out the doors before I stopped to kiss him. I pulled away and looked at him in surprise. We were both breathing pretty hard at the time too. We started to walk again. When we go to the car I hoped in the back with Dimitri and sat next to him for the long drive home. He pulled me as close to him as the seat belt allowed and sat with his arm around me protectively.

"I never knew they were together" Olena, Dimitri's mom said.

"Yeah I didn't think so either" mom said "I thought she was with a guy Chris from Hawaii, they spent so much time together" Dimitri looked at me when mum said that, I mouthed "we were friends, but he wanted more" Dimitri smiled and kissed my cheek. I fell asleep then.

I was woken by Dimitri carrying me up the stairs. "You should have woken me" I said after he had put me down on his bed.

"No, you looked so peaceful, I couldn't" he said smiling and then lying next to me.

"Dimitri you better not be still in the room with her because she needs to sleep, she is really tired" Olena called

I hoped off the bed and walked downstairs. "Rose you need to go back up there and sleep" Olena told me "Your mum wants to go back to Hawaii and finish her holiday; do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah no problem" I said "I love sleeping here"

"Since when are you and Dimitri together?" she asked

"Ummm, actually I don't know" I admitted

"That long huh?"

"No what I mean is I'm not sure we are together" I told her, I swear that her whole face fell, in shock "Do you really think that we would have been going out with out you ladies finding out"

"No actually, but I think you should, you both make a cute couple" she said, mom was nodding behind her. Just then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me closer to their owner. I looked up to see Dimitri smiling at me, I then felt something touch my back, oh snap.

**D POV ****(lets see what Dimitri is thinking)**

I walked up behind Rose and wound my arms around her and pulled her closer, she looked up in shock and smiled at me, awww, I love her smile, it practically casts a spell on me, I felt myself dig into her back, oh shit, I hope she doesn't notice it, but she did, crap, she must think I'm a perv. She just smiles at me and leans in closer, I think I jized in my pants **(anyone know that song… I hate it but I thought it would be funny to say that in my story)** then suddenly my phone came on, my ring tone is "jized in my pants" I love the song. Rose cracks up laughing and I fumble in my pockets to try and find it, ahh there it is, I look at the caller ID and see that it is Tasha, Rose grab's my phone and answers it.

"Hey Tasha" she says faking being happy to talk to her. I don't know what Tasha says but Rose hands me the phone frowning

"Hi" I said letting go of Rose but grabbing her hand to take her back to my room. Once there Rose starts to fake an orgasm, she screams my name out and I moan her name and pant.

"Dimitri, what are you doing?" Tasha says

"Oh, Roza" I moan. Rose is nearly pissing her self laughing. At this time she controls her self enough to continue the 'orgasm'.

"Oh sorry Tasha, I thought I hung up" I said.

"You must be really sick to be touching her" Tasha said.

"No actually I must have been sick to not done it earlier" I said

"You know, my cousin Chris says he knows Rose" Tasha said "I'm pretty sure she knows him, from her holiday in Hawaii, too"

"Yeah she does" I say "what about him?"

"He really wants to see her again" Tasha said really outlining the words 'really' and 'see' and 'her'. "I bet she wants to see him again, apparently Rose rally enjoyed their time together, especially that night. He recons she nearly woke the while hotel"

"Goodbye Tasha" I said then hanging up on her and turning my phone off. Rose nearly pissed herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"I dint think you would play along" she gasped.

"I really needed a way to get back at her" I said pulling her on top of me so I could kiss her, I then rolled her over so I could hover myself above her. Gosh she is beautiful. I lean in and kiss her, this time making it a deeper and harder kiss. She grab's my shirt and pulls it off over my head, and I undo the buttons on her shirt, after her shirt is off I move to unclasp her bra, but she stops me. I don't really mind I massage her boobs in my hands and she moans against my mouth. I really want t go further but I understand that I shouldn't. She then moves down and starts to take my jeans off. I want to take her jeans off but I know she probably wouldn't like it. She comes back up and kisses my mouth and reaches down into my boxes and grabs my dick. She than starts to move her hand up and down like she is milking a cow… minus that squeezing part. Oh it feels so good. "Suck it" I say and she does exactly what I say. I hear a knock on the door than. She moves to pull her shirt on and moves into my closet. I pull my pants on and go to answer it whiles I was crossing my room I ask who it was… there was no answer so I pull the door open only to be attacked my Tasha. I push her off "What the hell are you doing?" I demand

"I thought I would she you what you are missing out on" she answers.

"Get out" I say in a very frightening voice. She frowns and comes at me again. This time I push her away and slap her. Oh crap that felt good. "Get out" I repeat. This time she runs out of my room, down the stairs and out the front door. Thank god mom and Janine left ages ago. Rose opens my closet door and looks at me. She sees that I am angry and goes to leave. I stop her.

"No" I said "Lets continue what we were doing, after I make sure the house is locked" I jog down stair and lock all the doors and close all the windows. Rose is right behind me, I close up the kitchen last for some reason. I grab Rose and lift her onto the bench and kiss her. She winds her legs around me; oh did I tell you how great her legs are? They are long and smooth. Anyway back to the present, I put my hands around her and hold her close as I make my way back up to my room. Where we almost rip each others cloths off and continue from where we were before we were rudely interrupted.

"Sorry about Tasha" I say. She looks up and shrugs but continues what she was doing. I pull her back up to me and ask her with my eyes if I can fuck her, she smiles and nods. I rip her thong off and she straddles me. And thrusts me into her. She must really know what she was doing. I hope she knows that this was my first time. She thrusts harder and faster before I stop her and roll us over without disconnecting our bodies. I then thrust into her, deep and hard, she screams out my name and moans and groans. I then feel myself spill into her. I really don't want to stop so I continue but I am uncomfortable. So I have to stop. She gets up and runs onto my bathroom. I cant believe I lasted such a little amount of time… I bet Chris lasted longer. She walks out again and grabs her phone.

"Hey Lisa" she says there was a pause then she says "it was great" another pause "sorry I didn't know it worked that way" what worked that way? She said bye to Lisa and hangs up.

"What didn't you know worked that way?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Lisa has the power Spirit and she saved me when we were in that accident and I am now shadow kissed.

"Oh" I said still confused and she must have noticed

"Lisa and I share a bond. I can see into her head as often as I like but she cant see into my head… until I am having and orgasm or something like that… as we just figured out"

"Oh" I said and then smiled and pulled her over to the bed so we could go for a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hope you liked the last chapter. As you have probably noticed I am adding these chapters all at once because I have them done while I haven't got the net. I am bored and so I am continuing the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA but I do own Chris,**** Andrew, Logan, Julia, my thoughts and dreams. **

**R POV**

I woke up to a knock on Dimitri's door. I woke him up, grabbed my cloths put them on. Pulled Dimitri's pants onto him and answer the door. His mum is standing there confused. "Sorry… I really need to go toilet before I could answer the door "I explained

"Sure. How about we take you and get you the Pill, that way you dint fall pregnant" Olena said

"How did you know?" I asked

"I heard you when you both went upstairs when Tasha called" she said.

All I did was laugh, after about 3 minutes I stopped "That was fake" I said "We decided to piss Tasha off, but we did last night while you were off dropping mom at the airport"

"Ok" she said "go for a shower and get dressed. I expect you down stairs in half an hour"

"Ok" I said closing the door walking to my bag pulling out some cloths, and going for a shower. I was in there for 15 minutes when the door opened and Dimitri hoped in with me. He looks me up and down and then kisses me. I push him away and mouth shopping to him. He looks confused.

"Your mum wants to take me to get the pill" I said "I might get a pregnancy test while I'm there too"

"Why" he asks

"Because I'm pretty sure Chris never used a condom" his face fell. "Don't worry about it, if I am I'll get an abortion"

"No, when you have it put it up for adoption"

"No I cant; school starts in a few weeks so I'll deal with it before it becomes a big problem"

"Ok, this probably sounds weird but did you enjoy last night?" he looked really concerned

"Yes, it was absolutely great. I enjoyed it so much" I said, mentally adding that is was better than Chris. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I had wanted to do that since I met you, and that was in grade 8" he said. I was shocked, I didn't think he thought of me that way. "Shocking right?"

"Yeah a little" I admitted. I looked at the time and got out of the shower wrapped a towel around me, it was probably Dimitri's but I didn't care. Dried myself and got dressed and ran down stairs to find Olena talking to Tasha.

"What is she doing here?" I asked venom dripping from each word.

"She came to see Dimitri" Olena said "What happened?"

"She" I said pointing to Tasha "Tried to attack Dimka last night" Olena turned to Tasha in rage and pointed to the door.

"Leave and don't come back, until you are invited" Olena yelled.

"You know that Dimka wasn't even her first. The slut fucked my cousin until he nearly passed out" Tasha yelled

I turned and walked up to her and punched her in the face. "He practically raped me" I screamed at her and ran out the door and up the street to the par that was up the road. Dimitri must have heard everything because a few minutes later he was running towards me, when he reached me he pulled me into a hug and held me like that until I stopped crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"No" I said between sobs "she called me a slut and said that I fucked her cousin, Chris, until he nearly passed out"

When I said that Dimitri let go of me and walked to the grassy hill and lay down I followed and lay next to him, I moved so my head was on his chest. I fell asleep.

**D POV**

Rose fell asleep on me, I say mom walking down the street towards us. I didn't want to move so she sat next to me.

"What happened?" she asked

"Tasha's cousin forced her to have sex with him" I explained

"So that is why she got so upset?" I nodded and she looked at Rose

"Mom, Rose is so upset about it all; she thinks he didn't use a condom"

"Oh shit" mom said. It was the first time she had sworn since dad left.

"She wants to do a pregnancy test"

"I'll get her one when we go to the shops later, do you want to come?"

"Yes"

Rose woke up than and walked towards the house. I got up and followed after I helped mom up. When we got home I walked to my room to se Rose there with a razor blade to her wrist. She Dug it in and pulled it along her arm before I could stop her.

"Rose" I said I n a stern voice, she looked up "put it down" she shook her head I pounced at her and grabbed the razor "Mom, we need some bandages up here" I called, a few minutes later mom came into my room and saw all the blood.

"Rose?" she asked I nodded and she grabbed the phone out of her pocket and called for an ambulance. I don't think Rose knew what was happening.

"Rose" I said in a pleading tone "Why?"

"I don't know what happened. I don't even know how I got here" Rose said looking around her. Mom went down stairs to fetch the ambos, it didn't take them long to get here, while I waited with Rose. I had put a towel around the cut and was putting pressure on it when they came upstairs. I felt Rose pull away and move as far back into my room as she could screaming "Piss off, I don't want you here" over and over again. She was looking at one of the ambos as she said it. He was really tall and built like a shit house.

"Roza baby what is wrong?" I asked in a comforting voice

"Its him…" she said pointing to the tall guy

"Umm excuse me sir but do you know w guy called Chris, I dint know his last name, but he was in Hawaii recently"

The guy looked confused "Yeah" he said "What about him?"

"Umm, he rapped Rose here" Mom said

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker" the guy said "I am so sorry; Chris was there with the institute he is in"

"What do you mean institute?" I asked

"He is in a mental institute because he completely when crazy when his girlfriend dumped him about 3 years ago, they had been together for 5 years"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" mom said

"Come to think of it, Rose looks a lot like her, umm, also I heard last night that he had gotten away from the rest of the group, they were there for good behavior"

"No, I have to go somewhere safe" Rose started to scream

"Rose, you are safe" I tried to tell her "Can we please get on with treating her cut, it looks really deep. What is your name?" I said to the ambo that must have looked like Chris "also are you twins with this Chris guy?"

"My name is Andrew, and yes Christ is my identical twin brother" he said "I don't think Rose will let me near her, maybe Logan here would be able to treat her"

Logan and I walk towards Rose "Rose, can Logan take a look at your arm?" I asked her calmly, she shook her head "I'll be right there next to you, he won't hurt you" she looked at Andrew and pointed "Umm, Andrew can you leave the room" I ask and he listens to me, he walks out the door.

"Rose can Logan take a look at your arm now?" I ask

She nods and Logan and I walk towards her she looks at us and stands up and walked over to the bed and sits on it, we follow her, she holds her arm out to Logan as I sit next to her.

"You two make a cute couple" Logan says

"Thanks" I say.

Rose leans closer to me as Logan starts to look at her arm. "We need to take her to the hospital, to get stickers" Logan says looking at me

"Rose how about we take a ride in the ambulance" I said

"Ok, but you cannot leave me" she says

"I promise I'll go with you" I say, I then turn to Logan and ask "Is there enough room for my mom to fit in to?"

"Yes there is" Andrew says from outside the door. I help Rose up and we walk to the ambulance.

"Actually can we take Olena's car?" Rose asked as soon as she saw Andrew.

"I think that may be a bit better" mom said everyone agreed and the ambulance left as we were getting into the car, I sat Rose in the front seat and sat behind her. No one spoke but Rose started to look for a c.d. can found the one that she had burnt for me and pushed it into the stereo. She sang along with each song that came on, she wasn't smiling, the music was all really depressing, when my favorite song, Dazed and Abused by Seether, came on I sang along too, we arrived at the hospital just as it finished, mom pulled up at a crossing so we could get out and she could go find a park. We went to the reception desk and asked when we could see a doctor about getting stickers she asked for our names, I said them to her.

"Also could we have a pregnancy test done, just while we are here?" Rose asked

"Sweet heart I hope you are joking about that" the receptionist said

"No, she isn't Joking" Andrew came up behind us "Julia, this is the girl I told you was coming"

"Oh" Julia said "Hold on one minute" she picked up the phone "Dr Naidoo, can you see one more person before you leave, she needs stickers and a pregnancy test done" there was silence "Ok, thank you, I'll send them in" a pause "The stickers and the pregnancy test are for one person" another pause, than she hung up the phone and turned to us "You can go and meet him over there" she pointed to the Indian looking guy over the other side of the room. Rose and I started to walk to wards him, when mom walked in.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I told her to see the doctor and she seemed happy to go and wait out side.

Dr Naidoo took blood for the pregnancy test and then sent that off to be tested then he turned and took the towel off Roses arm, he shook his head "It no good, never put a towel over a cut like this" he told her

"I actually put the towel over it to stop her from loosing to much blood" I told him

He gave Rose a needle to numb her arm, he gave her 21 stitches and put a bandage over them "Come and see me next month" he said "Make a appointment with Julia at reception"

"Wait what about the results from the test?" I asked

"She is not pregnant" he said looking at her then he looked at me "use a condom, you may not be as lucky next time"

I felt like punching him out then and there. But I just got up and walked out with Rosa behind me nearly in tears. After we got outside the hospital I turned and held her so close to me, also being careful of her left arm. We found mom and followed her to the car, we headed to the shops to but a pregnancy test and get Rose the pill **(just incase you don't know, the pill is the birth control pill)** we were able to get them over the counter and headed to Woolworths to put a test. While we were there we ran into Mason.

"Hey man" Mason greeted me

"Sup" I said

"Not much" I said "How about you?"

"Same here, what happened to Rose?" he asked looking at her arm

"An accident" she said

"Ahh, Rose can talk today" Mason said sarcastically "I heard that Rose hooked up with a guy in Hawaii and was sent home early because of it"

"No, it never happened, Rose came home early because so guy-." I stopped there, because Rose had started to shake, and tears were in her eyes "Mom, can you get the thing and I'll take Rose to the car" mom handed me the keys, Rose and I started to walk away but Mason followed us.

"Rose you cant tell me what happened" Mason said

"I really think it would be best if you stop talking about it" I said getting angry

"Sorry man" he said

"Dimitri I am cold" Rose said as she sat on the back seat, I took my jacket off and handed it to her, hoping the it would be warm from my wearing it.

"Wow, dude what happened to you?" Mason asked

"What o you mean?" I asked

"You are handing your jacket to Rose and you are constantly watching her to make sure she is alright" Mason said

"Rose can I tell him?" I asked when she nodded "Mason if you ever tell anyone this, I will personally kill you with my bare hands"

"I promise I wont tell" he said

"Rose was raped while she was in Hawaii, Tasha told you wrong" I said, I started to get angry when I told him "Please Mason, tell everyone that Tasha is lying" I was almost pleading him

"Dude, no that I know what actually happened I'm going to tell everyone that Tasha is a lying whore" Mason said "Anyway my break is almost over so I'll see you later.

**Song Listened to:**

**Truth by Seether**

**Dazed and Abused by Seether**

**Stol by Kelly Roland**

**The Gambler by Kenny Rogers**

**Old Man Emu by John Williamson**

**Kiss a Girl by Keith Urban**

**False Pretence by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**And loads more.**

**Hope you enjoyed R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Usual disclaimer **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Du du du da du du du da (you know the thingy from 20****th**** century fox)… lol**

**D POV**

Rose started to cry again when Mason walked away, I just sat next to her and held her until she stopped. Mom eventually came to the car with McDonalds. On the way home Rose was quiet, everyone was, the only thing anyone heard in the car was the CD that was playing. When we got home Rose got out of the car and walked off towards the park, I got our lunch from mom and followed her, and she was on the swings when I got there. I put our lunch down and hoped on the other one that was next to her, her mobile started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Hello" I said

"Um, who is this" the guy at the other end asked

"You might want to answer that first" I stated

"It is Chris, can I talk to Rose?" he asked

"Fuck off" I said

"Well, why does she have a bandage around her left arm?"

"That would be none of your business" I said hanging up. I rang 911 and told them where we were and why we needed the police. They sent a police car straight away, it was there within minutes and they caught Chris, I ran up to them and asked it I could hurt the perv, they said no so I walked away to where Rose was sitting watching.

Just as Chris was put in the car he yelled "Rose, please don't do this, I love you"

"You don't love me" she yelled with tears streaming down her face "If you love me why did you rape me?" the officers heard that and one came to talk to Rose but she wouldn't say anything

"When did he rape her?" the officer asked

"While she was in Hawaii, he escaped from a mental hospital group that was there on holiday for being on good behavior" I said

"Ahh, we were all told to look out for this one" I think a few guys brought hid twin brother in thinking it was him. Thank you for helping young man"

"No problem, as long as Rose is safe, that is all I care about" I said "Bye"

"Bye" the officer said and walked off to the car, opening the door and kicking Chris in the head "You never saw that" he yelled at Rose and I, we both nodded and he got in the car and drive off.

Rose picked up her food and started to eat, I picked mine up and ate too, but I didn't eat it all, Rose saw that and grabbed it from the picnic table and ate the rest of it. We put the rubbish in the bin and went home to call her mom. Rose talked to her mom for about half an hour telling her everything that had happened. Janine was pissed off, I could hear her yelling and carrying on from across the room but then again Rose had the phone on loud speaker so that I could hear both sides of the conversation. When Rose was finished we went up to bed.

**R POV**

I woke up to see Dimitri asleep beside me, it was 11:30 pm and I was hungry. I woke Dimitri up and we walked to the servo in our pajamas and got a couple of pies each.

"Rose do you remember going to the park after we were at the shops?" Dimitri asked

"No" I said "Why?"

"Don't worry about it. It is nothing for you to worry about" he told me

"But really, if it is that significant that you ask me you should tell me" I said

"Ok, they got Chris, he called I talked to him, he was watching us and I called the police, the end" Dimitri said.

"Omg, does that mean he has been watching me since I got back?"

"Maybe"

We started to walk home when a car pulled up beside us "Rose, Dimitri, thank you for telling the police where he was" it was Andrew.

Rose screamed. "Rose, remember it isn't Chris, it is Andrew his brother" I told her

"Oh, sorry" she said. My phone started to ring. It wasn't the normal ring tone that meant it must have been Lisa.

"Lisa, how are you?" I asked

"Umm, good. Actually great. I cant see inside of you head now, like I mean I can going and see what you are thinking and see what your seeing through you eyes"

"Yay" I said

"Why did you scream?" she asked

"Look into my head" I simply said

"Oh" she said "and that is why you were hesitant with Dimitri the other night"

"Yes" I said "Lisa I have to go"

"Oh, ok bye" she said a little taken aback "Can you come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure" I said

**I know that chapter was short compared to the last couple. I hope you all enjoyed. And remember R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I thank you for reviewing and reading my story. **

**Usual disclaimers **

**D POV**

I woke up the day after Chris was captured by the police, and looked at Rose, gosh she is beautiful, and I think that she could have any man she wanted. I look down and decide it is time for a shower. I unwind myself from Rose and start to get out of the bed, she stirs.

"Rose, babe, go back to sleep. I need a shower, and then I'll wake you up" I tell her, she smiles and jumps out of bed and goes into the shower and waits for me there. Last night we had done some experiments while we had our nightly shower. I swear sometimes she is only with me for my body, but then I look into her eyes and all I see is love, well that is when she looks at me, but otherwise her eyes are sad. I really want to find out why. I try and talk to her about it, but she just clams up. I think there is something she isn't telling me, before she went on holiday she was the most hyper person that I know, but now everyone has to be careful not to hurt her, its like walking on thin ice.

"Dimitri hurry up" Rose calls above the shower

"Yep I'm coming" I said and walked into the bathroom, removed my boxes only for Rose to see my morning wood, it still embarrasses me. Rose just smiles like its natural, is it?

"What are we going to do with that" Rise says just looking at me with a small smile playing at her lips.

I walked toward her with a smirk "Well, there aren't some things that we didn't get to do last night before the hot water ran out." I suggested, I think we both know what I am talking about

**R POV**

When Dimitri steps into the shower he pushes me the few centimeters back so that I am against the wall, I move my hand up and down his stomach slowly each time I move it a little lower, I feel him tense, but I quickly move my hand back up towards his face. I know what he wants and I am just playing around. I move my hand down one more time but this time grad his dick and start moving my hand up and down it really fast, I see pure pleasure in him eyes. I look at him and he tries to crush his lips against me but I duck, I move so I am on my knees and put my mouth on his dick, god it tastes good, I start to suck it, then I remove it from my mouth and start to lick it like a lollypop. I think I like Dimitri's shower, it is long but it isn't very wide, I grab his hand and pull him down, after a few seconds he gets the idea of what I am doing, he moves so he is on his knees and then pulls me closer to him he starts to massage my fanny on his hand, he then moves one finger so it is poking into me he then starts to push it in and out, eventually he has two fingers in there, only just, he moves them out and then puts them in his mouth, he sucks his fingers while he is looking at me. I stand up and he copy's. He then shoves me into the wall, pulls my thighs up towards him, I wrap my legs around him loosely I place his dick just inside of me and he stars to thrust, he is going short and hard. We go like that for about five minutes before he spills into me, he keeps going, which he doesn't usually for some reason, I decide to loosen my legs and jump down from the position, I get out of the shower but don't grab a towel, I make sure his door is locked and lye on the bed.

"Roza, what are you doing, the door is unlocked" Dimitri says walking out with a towel wrapped around him

"No it is locked, I thought ahead" I said and spread out in his bed and wait for him to join me, but he doesn't.

"Why do you always look sad?" he asked, it is a conversation that I didn't want to have

"Don't worry about it yet" I said

"Why Rose?" he asks

"Dimitri" I say "I don't want to talk about it yet"

He turns away and pulls some cloths out of his draws and gets dressed. I decide to get dressed. It takes me half an hour to find something to wear.

"I'm going to Lisa's" I inform him as I walk out of the room

"Rose please" Dimitri says "everyone notices, when you look at me all you can see in your eyes is love, but any other time your eyes are sad. Lisa is worried, mom is worried"

"Dimitri, I really can't talk about it right now" I say

"Rose, you are going to have to talk about it soon enough" Dimitri said

"Please drop it" I said walking down stairs and out the front door "I'll be at Lisa's"

I ran half the way to Lisa's and by the time I got there I was crying. Lisa was in foster care because her parents and brother died in a car accident.

"Rose" Lisa said in shock

"Lisa lets watch some sad movies" I suggest she nods and goes to get My Sisters Keeper, now that is a sad movie.

**D POV**

I can't believe Rose did that. She completely shut me out. I thought as I worked that day.

"Dimitri" I looked up to see who had spoken to me, great it was my boss "You are supposed to look happy and talk to our customers"

"Yes Sir I know" I said "maybe you could put me out back or something"

"Yeah, I was going to suggest that" Sir Boss said. I went out back after Tasha came to take my place. We didn't even talk I gave her a glare and she smiled triumphantly

"What are you so happy about?" I snapped "Actually I already know, you think Rose and are broke up, well you are wrong… again."

I continued until I was out the back, "Dimitri, what was that about" Sir Boss said "It's not like you to snap at people like that"

"Yeah I know, I have a lot on my mind right now, actually can I go home, and you can dock the hole days pay if you like" I said

"You can go, but I will pay you for the whole day, only because you never take a day off and you are always early" Sir Boss said

"Thanks man" I said and walked off to sign out and go home. I was walking past the park when I saw Roza there, she was crying, again.

"Roza" I said trying to force a smile but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Dimka" she said also trying to smile but it didn't reach her eyes either. "You know it wasn't only Chris that raped me"

I was shocked "How many?"

"5" she said and cried harder "They took turns, they also had me tied up for a whole day so that they could keep taking turns, Dimka please help me"

"What do you need help with?"

"Mom knew they were doing it"

My jaw dropped "Rose, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew something bad would happen, and no one can know because it isn't the first time it has happened, the other 4 guys other than Chris had been doing it all my life, Chris met up with them and decided to get in on the action"

"Roza please we must go to the police, we need to tell some one" I said

"No, they will come and take me away, my father is one of the guys, when ever it's his turn he always says that I look like my mother, and says how beautiful I am"

"Rosa, please" I said

"No, they will give me to my father"

"Rosemarie" who was that

"No" she screamed, she turned and ran. I followed her

We ran to my house and ran inside and locked all the doors and windows

"Rose who was that" I asked

"My father"

I picked the phone up and called the police, I gave them all the details and they sent a police car around.

"Young man" called done of the officers "You need to unlock the door so we can come in"

"Show me your badge" I called.

He held it up against the window, I saw Rose shake her head 'can't trust him' she mouthed

"What about the other officer" I said "I need to see his badge"

The other officer held his up and Rose smiled, it was one of the officers from yesterday. I let him and only him in.

"What is this all about" he asked as soon as I shut and locked the door behind him.

"Rose, well she was gang raped, and has been all her life" I said trying to sound calmer than I was

"Why only let me in?" he asked

"Your buddy out there is one of them" Rose said "He is the reason I have never called the police and that no one knew about it until today"

"He never went to Hawaii" the officer said.

"I mean before the one in Hawaii" she said "He has been in on it the whole time. Even ask my mum. Wait but then again she will lie because she set it up"

"Wait, Rose" I said "Did she ever watch them?"

"Yes all the time" she stated "You wanna know how I looked happy all that time, every time they were raping me I would think of you" wow that was a shock

"What do you mean?"

"I would imagine you were there forcing me to do the unspeakable" she said

"Roza" I breathed

"Miss Hathaway, you need to come down to the station to give your statement" the officer said.

I called mom to tell her that we needed a ride to the police station, but she was picking Janine up from the airport, so we had to ride in the police car.

"Hello Rose" rapist officer said "Long time, no see" he looked her up and down.

"Stay away from her creep" I snapped.

"Why so protective? you know when we stopped for a while I would imagine the day we were finally caught, though I never thought it would take this long for her to tell someone, I suppose she had to trust someone enough to tell them" the rapist officer said "when we started again, it was after she had met you, and she kept saying your name, I mean like screaming and everything, we took it as her way of telling us she wanted more, so we started to do it more often. When everyone was ably to go to Hawaii because Janine was paying, I couldn't get time off work so I paid the mental hospital to take some guys over and Janine would choose which one would take my place, when she chose Chris, I was happy, and he wasn't as big as me, which meant Rose wouldn't enjoy it as much"

"You fucking sick asshole" Rose spat

"Roza" I said in a calming tone.

"Let me guess, she is fucking you" rapist officer said

"Yeah" I said "And so what, at least she isn't forced, and she enjoys it"

We got to the police station then. We got out and Rose was taken straight into questioning, mom and Janine get there about half way through, the officers took Janine in hand cuffs and down the hall to where they would question her.

"What is this all about?" mom asked

"Janine has been organizing men so that they can rape Roza" I said "And Rose's dad is one of the guys, there was about 5, one of the police officers was in on it, and they have been doing it all her life"

"Oh, Dimka" my mother said puling me into a hug so that I could cry on her shoulder, I hadn't even noticed until then. Rose was out pretty soon and she came straight to me I put my arms around her protectively. About an hour later Janine came out.

"Rose, why? Why didn't you tell earlier or even later? Why now?"

"Because Dimitri needed to know" was all she said

**Well hope you enjoyed that chapter, because I ****took fore ever to write it. Also it isn't turning out the way I wanted it to. But I'll continue and see what happens. **

**Songs listened to:**

**Let's just say heaps, here are a few of the names of the people who sing the songs: Pink, Seether, the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, John Williamson, Jordan Sparks and Guy Sebastian… there you go. Remember to R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go again… using time of boredom to write more on this story. **

**I don't own VA, but I do on Emma.**

**R POV**

"Rose" my mother was standing in front of me, still "are you going to take this to court?"

"Yes, I want you and those things out of my life" I said

"Please Rose, I'll make them stop, I'll remove all those pictures off the net" mom, or as I am going to call her from now on, Janine said to me

"What pictures?" asked the officer behind me "You never said anything about pictures"

"I didn't know" I admitted "I knew she was taking photos but I never knew that they were put on the net"

"And the video's" Janine added

"Miss Hathaway, you understand you are getting yourself into more trouble by the minute" the officer said

"Yes sir" Janine said "But it is better that I tell you now so that you know everything"

"You are right there Miss Hathaway" the officer said.

**D POV**

"Roza" I whispered. Rose had fallen asleep on my lap while we were at the police station. The officer in charge of our case, like thing, came over and told us to go home, and that we would get a call in the morning to tell us when the case went to court. I feel really sorry for my Roza.

"Dimka" she whispered back, e were sitting in the back seat and she was lying across my legs still.

"Roza" I whispered again and this time continuing "Do you still want to go to the Academy, like and train to be a guardian?"

She nodded "I would like to train so that I can protect myself, and Lisa" we had been living amongst humans al our life and would have a lot of catching up to do, but Lisa, Rose's best friend goes there, Rose would like to go there as well in hope to get away from her mother.

"You know we have to leave the week after next" I told her and she nodded again. "We will have a lot of catching up to do"

"Yes I know" she whispered trying to hide her annoyance.

"You know I love you" I told her she nodded and mouthed 'I love you too' "I won't let anything happen to you"

"I really don't think anything worse can happen" she said

"Yeah True" I said.

**A/n: I am going to skip the trial. Janine and all her friends get put in Jail.**

**R POV**

"Rose, we must get up now" Olena said, where is Dimitri. "Dimka is getting breakfast ready, but you need to get up and have breakfast because you are leaving for the academy in two hours" I quickly jumped out of bed and went for a shower.

Oh shit, the academy, Lisa, Adrian, Christian. I'm looking forward to seeing them there. I missed Adrian and Christian. But I saw Lisa over the holidays so I didn't miss her as much. We were all enrolled at the academy to finish school. We begged our parents to let us go there all year last year so they are letting us go this year. Unfortunately on the next set of holidays I am going to stay with a foster family. But I'm going to ask Olena if she can become my guardian, rather then a random bunch of people that only take children in for the money, and possibly because they might care. I've decided that I'll at least give them a shot to see if I like them, but I highly doubt that I'll like them.

"Rose" Dimitri was calling through the bathroom door.

"Yeah" I said

"Move that sexy backside of yours otherwise I'll move it for you" I could just imagine the smile on his face as he said that.

"I'd love to see you try" I said

The door opened and Dimitri walked in and turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around me and led me into his room where he went through the few draws that I had claimed for some of my cloths and pulled out a bra, underwear, a tank top and some jeans. I got dressed after drying myself and went downstairs for some breakfast. I ate quickly because I needed to pack my cloths into a bag and put them in the car. It took me about another hour to do that then we left for the airport so Dimka and I could fly to Montana. We got there just as they were calling for us to check in and then bored the plane.

"Rose" Dimitri said looking at me "are you alright?"

"Umm, I think so, I have a really bad headache" I told him. Dimitri called for the air hostess and asked for some aspirin (you know Advil, and other pain killers)

**Well I think that will do for now… hope you enjoyed the last 2 chapters and I do apologize for the long wait. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own VA****. But I do own Linda and Emma.**

**Well, I ether didn't need to sleep last night or because school starts today fro my brothers my body has decided to wake up early (or stay awake almost all night) so I am very sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. **

**R POV**

"Rose" Dimitri is saying my name to wake me up, I think, "Roza"

"Mm" I said

"Come on wake up, we are going to be late and miss our ride to the academy" he told me

"Oh" I said "shit" and jumped up and head butted Dimitri. "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" he mumbled rubbing his head.

We stood up and walked off the plane, at the bottom of the stair things I decided to fix my hair. When that was done I grabbed Dimitri's hand and held onto it tight because the airport was really busy.

**D POV**

Rose and I were walking through the airport and when any male looked at her she would tense, she must be a little nervous.

"Rose, you need to calm down" I told her

"I don't want to be here" she said

"I know, I know" I said

"Please get me outta here" she said looking at me pleadingly.

"Rose" I said stopping "Take a deep breath and calm down, nothing is going to happen, just stay with me"

We got in line to go through the detector things and to have our bags o through the scanner when someone came up to us.

"Excuse me miss but you need to go over there, after him it is this Linda's lunch break"

Rose just looked at me "Dimka, please don't let me go"

"Its ok" I told her "Sir, she has had some terrible things happen lately, I'm sure she should be able to stay with me, we are together, my mom told me to not let her outta my sight and unfortunately over there I cant see her" I said to him, it was our turn after one person. And Linda looked up.

"Dimka please" Rose was almost begging.

"She shouldn't take to long to go through, I'll take it out of my lunch hour if I have to" Linda said finishing up the person in front of us.

"Linda, you really don't have to do that" the guy said.

"Yes I know, but if you haven't heard my mom and dad died two weeks ago and my husband left me for some hooker, so I'm sure that this young girl has lost someone or something has happened, judging by looking at her" Linda said looking like she was going to cry. I wanted to give her a hug.

"My mom just went to jail, and most of my life I've had to hide something from everyone and I only just told everyone, like meaning me friends, about it. It has been on the news and everything" Rose said.

"Wait, your Rosemarie Hathaway are you not?" Linda asked. And Rose nodded. Linda almost jumped the counter and she pulled Rose into a bear like hug. "I told myself that I would give you a hug if I ever met you, you are one strong young lady"

"Umm, thank you, I guess" Rose said. "Well we had better get going otherwise we will miss our ride and have to walk to our school"

"Ok" Linda said "Can I have your numbers?"

"Yeah sure" I said and gave her Roses number. We then left and walked towards the doors me carrying the bags. Rose was quiet "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe that she just did that" Rose said

"Yeah, I think she looks up to you for handling it all so well" I said

"Yeah, true, to tell you the truth though, sometimes I felt like killing myself" Rose said. I stopped and grabbed her arm

"Don't you ever say that" I sneered. Rose flinched "I'm sorry, I really don't want to hear you talking like that"

"I'm sorry I said it" she snapped and walked toward the car that was waiting for us.

"Hello, I'm guardian Alto" he said

"I'm Dimitri and this is Rose" I explain to Alto.

"Ok" Alto said "You must stay with me. Don't get lost"

"Ok" Rose and I said together. We go and get in the car and head off towards the Academy.

**Rose POV**

About one hour after we left the airport I fell asleep on Dimitri.

~~~***~~~

"_Dimitri" I call "please don't leave me" I am running after him, he says that we cant we together anymore._

"_Rose, baby" someone says behind me. I turn to see Chris behind me_

"_What do you want" I spit at him._

"_Awww, come on baby don't b like that" he said_

"_And why would I react differently?" I snort_

"_Because, I have changed" he said, then suddenly the dream changes._

_I am now in a beautiful garden "Rose" I turn and see my mother behind me._

"_Mom" I say_

"_Where is Dimitri, he was supposed to come too" my mother says_

"_I don't know" I said "he went out last night and never came home" _

"_I know why that is" she said "Dimitri come here" _

_Then Dimitri came forward, he was looking down._

"_Dimitri" I said walking toward him "why didn't you come home last night?"_

_He looked up and smiled I noticed his eyes were closed. "Well, I thought you would prefer it if I didn't come home" he said and opened him eyes. They were red. He is a stagori. I gasped and turned on my heal and ran. _

~~~***~~~

I then woke up screaming. Dimitri was looking at me as though I had gone crazy. I shrugged and looked out the window, I saw huge gates ahead and gasped, the school looked so gothic and traditional.

"I'm going to miss Olena" I say

"Yeah, I'm going to miss mom as well" Dimitri said.

**I know I promised you all a long chapter. But I have been so busy with school and I might be able to write another chapter after this. But I wont be able to update too much thanx to school. I'm so sorry for taking so long to, but life is a bitch when it includes school…. Lol. Hope you enjoyed and remember to r&r**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey once again this is probably only short. I cant believe it has been…. 7 weeks since I last wrote for this story, I guess I'm running outta ideas for all my stories. But I might get one outta typing nothing. so please excuse e if this chapter doesn't make any sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Also I probably wont write in the disclaimer any more as it is just a waste of time seeing as we all know all rights for VA go to Richelle Mead. **

**Emma POV. **

OMG, I must be the only transfer for this year, like everyone has their own groups, when mum told me we were moving I didn't think I'd have to transfer academy's. My mum is human and my dad is Dhampir, know it is weird but my dad met my mum while he was guarding a moroi, and it must have been a one night stand. But they are still friends so I get to see him often.

"Yo, new girl" someone called

"Yeah, what?" I yell back, then suddenly this moroi walks towards me, she is pale (as all moroi are) and has beautiful blond hair.

"What's your name" she asks

"Emma, what's yours" I say, I know it isn't the way to talk to a moroi but I've been here five minutes and really want to figure out where my dorm room is.

"Vasilisa Dragomir" she said

"You mean the princess Vasilisa?" I asked in shock

"Yeah, but please call me Lisa" she said. They this girl and guy walked up to us.

"Hey Lis who's this" the girl with long brown hair flicked her hand towards me

"Rosa, Dimitri I would like you to meet Emma" Lisa said.

**Rose POV**

Dimitri start walking around looking for Lisa "Roza there she is" Dimitri says pointing her out.

"Who is she with?" I ask in confusion. We walk over to her "Hey Lis who's this" I said flicking my hand to the girl who's hair looks like its been cut into a boys hair style, she also has a HUGE nose.

"Rose, Dimitri I would like you to meet Emma" Lisa said.

"Nice to meet you" Dimitri said politely then he nudges me

"Hi" I mumble. Looking at Dimitri, I can feel eyes on us, because before the holidays Dimitri and I were only friends and now I wont let go of his hand because I was so scared that I was going to be snatched.

"Rose, can you loosen your grip on my hand, please" Dimitri said.

"Oh, sorry" I said and let go of his hand; he then put his arm around my shoulder.

**This is probably really short and I'm really sorry but I hope you enjoyed and will keep reading and reviewing this story. **


	11. Sorry guys it an An

I am sorry for the false up date but I needed to let you all know that my life has been hectic due to school and my having fallen behind in a few classes; also I haven't had any inspiration so if you have any ideas that might help me out I might not be able to update for a while yet… depending on the sad and stupid life I live. Thank you for reading my story/s.

Abbi-Rose.


	12. An

**Sorry I havn't updated in ages. But I'm busy with school… and I have major writers block… so maybe (I know I'm asking) but mayb… only if you like could you guys give me ideas… I will mention who the ideas came from… but it might help me out a little. Thank you to all for reading my stories.**

**Lub u all **

**Abbi-Rose**


	13. Sorry Guys, An

Hey guys, I know it has been forever, but this isn't even a chapter, it's a post saying that I'm going to delete all of my stories. But if you would like them, let me know, message me, and they are all yours. I cant cope with much any more, and knowing that I am letting you all down, by having you's sit there and wait for a chapter that wont ever get posted. Im sorry.

With all my love

Abby xx.


End file.
